


Peter Griffin Meets Hideki Naganuma: 格里芬彼得会见长沼秀树

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: American culture, Anti Character Bashing, Anti Peter Griffin Character Bashing, Character Development, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, FamilyGuy, FamilyGuyXReader, Gen, HidekiNaganuma, Irish Culture, Japanese Culture, M/M, Male Friendship, Manga & Anime, Manly Men, Multi, PeterGriffin, PeterGriffinXReader, Social Issues, SocialPsychology, Story Arc, manliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: In this story arc, Peter Griffin and his family decide to visit Japan to go see one of his biggest fans, Hideki Naganuma who has created a huge shrine for Family Guy. Impressed by Hideki's hard work, Peter decides that his family should embrace Japanese culture and adapt to other customs in Japan.





	Peter Griffin Meets Hideki Naganuma: 格里芬彼得会见长沼秀树

Chapter One: A True Man of Culture

Narrator: In Kyoto Japan, Hideki Naganuma talks to his parents about meeting his favorite character, Peter Griffin from America.

Hideki: Good morning mother and father.

Mrs. Naganuma: Good morning honey.

Mr. Naganuma: How are you, son?

Hideki: I'm good. How are you two feeling today?

Mrs. Naganuma: I feel great.

Mr. Naganuma: Me too. Thank you.

Hideki: You're welcome.

Mrs. Naganuma: Are you doing anything special today Hideki?

Mr. Naganuma: Like fishing, swimming, or golfing?

Hideki: Oh no. I have much better plans for today.

Mrs. Naganuma: Huh?

Mr. Naganuma: What plans?

Hideki: Well, I'm planning to go to America in a few weeks.

Mrs. Naganuma: Oh that's different.

Mr. Naganuma: Why do you want to go to America?

Hideki: I want to visit America so I can experience the culture, traditions, and other key elements that Americans value.

Mrs. Naganuma: That sounds nice. However, we have plenty of our own elements here in Japan.

Mr. Naganuma: Precisely, why would you waste your time going to America?

Hideki: It's because America has some elements that Japan doesn't.

Mrs. Naganuma: Like what?

Mr. Naganuma: Then please tell us.

Hideki: Well, America has much more patriotic pride and conservative values than Japan. America also has more individualism and freedom of choice.

Mrs. Naganuma: I understand now. Sorry for being close minded Hideki.

Mr. Naganuma: Me too. We just want the best for you. That's all. But, as your parents, we respect your choices.

Hideki: Thank you Mom and Dad. I love you two.

Mrs. Naganuma: We love you too Hideki.

Mr. Naganuma: Good luck with your trip to America. Make sure to call us as soon as you arrive there.

Chinese Version

在这个故事情节中，格里芬彼得和他的家人决定去日本看望他的最大粉丝之一，长沼秀树，他为"家庭盖伊"创建了一座巨大的圣地。 秀树的辛勤工作给他留下了深刻的印象，彼得决定他的家人应该接受日本文化并适应日本的其他习俗。

第一章：真正的文化人

旁白：在日本京都，长沼秀树与父母谈论与他最喜欢的角色，来自美国的格里芬彼得会面。

秀树：早上好，爸爸妈妈。

长沼夫人：早上好，亲爱的。

长沼先生：儿子，你好吗？

秀木：我很好。 你们两个今天感觉如何？

长沼夫人：我感觉很好。

长沼先生：我也是。 谢谢。

秀木：不客气。

长沼夫人：今天秀木你有什么特别的吗？

长沼先生：喜欢钓鱼，游泳或打高尔夫球吗？

秀树：哦，不。 我今天有更好的计划。

长沼夫人：嗯？

长沼先生：有什么计划？

秀木：好吧，我打算在几周内去美国。

长沼夫人：哦，不一样。

长沼先生：你为什么要去美国？

秀树：我想去美国，这样我就可以体验美国人重视的文化，传统和其他关键要素。长沼夫人：听起来不错。 但是，在日本，我们有很多自己的元素。

长沼先生：准确地说，您为什么要浪费时间去美国？

秀树：因为美国有一些日本没有的要素。

长沼夫人：喜欢什么？

长沼先生：那请告诉我们。

秀木：好吧，美国比日本拥有更多的爱国自豪感和保守主义价值观。 美国还拥有更多的个人主义和选择自由。

长沼夫人：我现在明白了。 抱歉，我是近距离的秀树。

长沼先生：我也是。 我们只想要最适合您的。 就这样。 但是，作为您的父母，我们尊重您的选择。

秀木：谢谢爸爸妈妈。 我也爱你。

长沼夫人：我们也爱你，秀木。

长沼先生：祝您访问美国好运。 请确保在您到达那里后立即致电我们。

Japanese Version

このストーリーでは、グリフィンピーターとその家族は、「ファミリーガイ」の巨大な聖地を作った彼の最大のファンの一人である長沼秀樹を訪ねるために日本に行くことにしました。彼は秀秀の努力に感銘を受け、ピーターは家族が日本文化を受け入れ、他の日本の習慣に適応することを決めました。

第1章：真の文化人

ナレーター：日本の京都で、長沼秀樹は彼の両親にアメリカのグリフィン・ピーターとの出会いについて話をしました。

シュー：おはようございます、ママとパパ。

長沼夫人：おはようございます。

長沼氏：お元気ですか、息子？

秀樹：元気です。今日の気分はどうですか？

長沼夫人：元気です。

長沼氏：私も。よろしくお願いします。

秀樹：どういたしまして。

長沼夫人：今日の秀樹について何か特別なことはありますか？

長沼氏：釣り、水泳、ゴルフは好きですか？

秀樹：ああいや。今日はもっと良い計画があります。

長沼夫人：え？

長沼氏：何か計画はありますか？

秀樹：まあ、私は数週間で米国に行く予定です。

長沼夫人：ああ、違います。

長沼氏：なぜアメリカに行くのですか？

秀樹：私はアメリカに行きたいので、アメリカ人が大切にしている文化、伝統、その他の重要な要素を体験できます。

長沼夫人：いいですね。 しかし、日本には私たち自身の要素がたくさんあります。

長沼氏：正確に、なぜアメリカに行くのに時間を浪費するのですか？

秀樹：それは、アメリカには日本にはない要素があるからです。

長沼夫人：どうですか？

長沼氏：それでは教えてください。

秀樹：まあ、アメリカは日本よりもはるかに愛国的な誇りと保守的な価値を持っています。 アメリカには、より多くの個人主義と選択の自由もあります。

長沼夫人：わかりました。 ひだき秀樹さんごめんなさい。

長沼氏：私も。 私たちはあなたのために最高のものを望んでいます。 それで全部です。 しかし、あなたの両親として、私たちはあなたの選択を尊重します。

ヒデキ：ママとパパ、ありがとう。 私はあなたを2人愛しています。

長沼夫人：ヒデキも愛しています。

長沼氏：アメリカへの旅行に幸運を。 到着したらすぐに電話してください。


End file.
